<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming of Age by armoralchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785878">Coming of Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armoralchemist/pseuds/armoralchemist'>armoralchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Kizuna, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, F/M, M/M, My Zero Two team is here too, Pansexuality?, Sora doesn’t care about what Yamato is doing, Taichi doesn't know either, Yamato is a good friend, Yamato is dumb and doesn't know he is in love, boys falling in love, polyamour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armoralchemist/pseuds/armoralchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help it, really. Yamato had spent almost half his life risking everything he had in order to protect his brother and the other DigiDestined, and following his leader was something that felt completely natural at this point. Even if he liked to pretend to disagree sometimes, in the end he was always at Taichi’s side, hoping each time that they didn’t got killed.<br/>So, fuck him, he didn’t bother to pretend he didn’t want him, he was his best friend, he felt their link in their souls and inside his pants, too-</p><p>Growing up is like that, learning to make hard choices about your dream job or kissing your best friend so he doesn’t go crazy with the stuff that stresses him. He is a good friend and everyone knows it, except maybe  himself. </p><p>This story talks about Yamato and Taichi relationship, starting from Digimon Tri to Digimon Adventure Kizuna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming of Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you @Tsukimi11 for watching Digimon Adventure Kizuna with me and letting me talk about my poor Digimon OTP  with you :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time they kissed was after the shit that went down with <i>whatshisnamemon<i> and Meiko. They had thought that Taichi had died, but since he was a fucking bastard he wasn't dead after all and well, <i>thank God</i>, because the two hours he’d tried to be the new leader had been absolute shit. Of course Yamato was glad that he was alive, even if he had wanted to kill him for making him worry that much.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>He had told Taichi as much when he returned his goggles, another token of their stolen childhood. Taichi had just nodded, immersed in whatever the hell emo discourse he had formed in his head since everything started.</p><p>Taichi was back and they had won, but Hikari had reached her dark phase again, and Meiko had lost her digimon in the battle. She was inconsolable in Mimi's and Sora's arms. Yamato didn't know what to do but when he looked at Takeru, who had fought and won against Taichi for the right of having Hikari in his arms, he thought: <i>The fucking Yagami siblings own us now, right?</i> </p><p>They did, apparently, because his little brother wouldn't leave Hikari's side and there was no way in hell he would leave Taichi's until he knew for sure that he wasn't going to disappear into nothingness again, his brain filled with dark memories.</p><p>So they agreed Mimi and Sora would spend the night at Meiko's, without digimons, and Koushiro, Jou, Takeru and him, plus all their comrades,  would spend the night at the Yagamis’, since their parents were away. Like always, the kids had to shoulder all the emotional pain while the adults lived their lives as if nothing had happened. Yamato hated them, sometimes.</p><p>He kissed Sora goodbye when they parted, promising everyone that they would meet tomorrow since today they just needed to rest. He wasn't even sure that he would be able to sleep, but he had to pretend for everyone's sake. He had to smile, pat an anxious Jou on his back and walk besides Koushiro, who seemed to be lost in thought, too. On the way there, Yamato had almost taken Taichi's hand, but he stopped himself. It was probably too soon, anyway, and he knew how hard it was to come back after meeting darkness, having lived the same, years ago.</p><p>He took the lead to the Yagamis’ house and all of them made a camp in the living room, moving futons and blankets around. Koushiro told them where to put everything as the boys and digimons distracted themselves from the horrible thing that had happened just hours ago. Taichi didn't say anything, just did as he was told, and didn't complain about Agumon following him everywhere, the digimon refusing to part with him.</p><p>Hikari was quiet, too, Takeru at her side, whispering something in her ear while Patamon and Tailmon nested around them.</p><p>That's the only word he could come up with, fucking <i>nesting</i>, the digimon trying to show their love in the only way they could: curling around them and making them feel loved. Even Tentomon was making a big effort to be close to his partner on Koushiro's lap. Gomamon was on Jou’s head as he walked around the house looking for something. He smiled at Gabumon, who acted shy after their long embrace before the battle and moved so he could have a place at his side, on the farthest futon they had set up. Gabumon curled up on his right, almost like a cat, and closed his eyes, happy to be with him. </p><p>On the other side of the room, Yamato was able to see how Taichi was holding Agumon close to his chest, sitting on his small futon. Even if he wasn't able to hear it, he could sense that they were talking, finally. </p><p>After some time, Jou said that they needed to eat something and all the digimon got excited. Koushiro efficiently started typing up all the food the digimon wanted to eat, stopping when Jou came to his side to close the laptop and shouted, to Gomamon's delight: "You’re eating whatever the hell we bring and that's it!"</p><p>"You’re so grown up, Jou! <i>So cool!</i>" Gomamon said, fired up, while Palmon and Agumon laughed and danced around them. </p><p>It was decided, then. Since everyone wanted to eat something different, they were allowed to take one item and a beverage as their main dish and eat whatever extras Jou and Yamato were paying for. That required everyone to come, though Yamato knew Takeru would refuse to, but after sensing Taichi's frustrated stare at their siblings curled together, he sighed and said:</p><p>“Takeru, you are coming too.”</p><p>It was hard to ignore Takeru’s pout, trying to win him over the same way he did when he was 10 years old, but in the end he agreed, as soon as he saw Taichi approaching his and Hikari's futons. Yamato was worried about his little brother, too, but didn't know what to say to him. It had been awful for everyone and he knew he didn't have Sora’s amazingly warm ways of showing love, so he did as best as he could: </p><p>“What a good boy,”  Yamato teased as he put his arm around his little brother and laughed for the first time in weeks when Takeru, <i>Thank God</i>, made an annoyed sound. He looked back at Taichi, who just nodded as he sat beside his younger sister, looking as tired as Yamato felt. </p><p><i>You are alive, stupid Yagami. Stop making that face</i>. He was getting anxious with his silences and started wondering if Taichi had actually died and whatever was left of him was a ghost without emotions. He was frustrated, angry and most of all, scared. <i>You are not dead, You are not dead</i> -</p><p>When they came back from the OK, the closest supermarket from the Yagamis’ apartment, he noticed that both Takeru’s and Hikari's futons weren't as closed as before. He failed to suppress a smile when Taichi looked at Takeru and nodded again, his big brother expression on his face. It is ridiculous, Yamato though, but it felt like his normal self, so that's probably why Takeru nodded back, as if trying to prove he was worthy of taking care of Hikari. Yamato could feel his heart going warm at the sight. <i>We are theirs. Fuck.</i></p><p>After dinner, when all the lights were out and the digimons had finally gone quiet, he told Sora about it -but nothing about the Yagami's apparent power over him and his brother- on a line message and waited for her reply. He had wanted to call her and say goodnight, since she was his girlfriend, and maybe share his worries with her. But she sent a short message with a heart, telling him Meiko needed her and that they could talk the next morning.</p><p>He sent a little heart back, blushing, and tried to sleep. After some time had passed, he noticed that everyone was sound asleep, except for Taichi, who was on his way out to the veranda.</p><p>Yamato waited a little bit and went after him.</p><p>“Being weird again, Yagami?” He said as a way of greeting, trying to be funny. But Taichi didn't reply nor looked back to him as he was too busy staring at the Tokyo city lights, beautiful and distant. They could see a little bit of the Tokyo Tower, red and yellow on the left, and on the right the Tokyo Sky Tree was beautifully blue. Yamato hadn't paid any attention to the skyline for the past years, honestly. Watching Taichi fucking <i>brood</i> about who knows the hell what was starting to make him anxious and angry.</p><p>“You didn't die, Taichi.” He said, for the first time after having repeated it in his head over and over, during the day. “And none of us did... So why the fuck are you being so weird?!”</p><p>He couldn't help it, he would think days later, since Taichi was supposed to be the one talking and making him say things, not the other way around. He couldn't help it when he grabbed Taichi's hand and pulled him so he was facing him instead of trying to escape to wherever the hell he was thinking about going.</p><p>He saw it, then, in his eyes. He heard it when he told him “I didn't die, Yamato. But I may have. What difference would it have made?” </p><p><i>You are not allowed to leave us, you bastard</i>, he thought, furiously. Thinking that there wouldn't have been any difference for him to die was a stupid thing to say, let alone consider. Yamato was so out of his mind for having to be kind and warm in order to reassure everyone that they were safe now -when he was an idiot without social abilities, despite his fucking Crest- that he couldn't help it when he punched him. <i>Not for the first time, definitely,</i> Yamato thought, incredibly angry, <i>and not for the last time.</i></p><p>So he punched him, ok, but then he grabbed him close, his hands on both sides of his head, while Taichi tried to breathe again.</p><p>“You are not dead.” He repeated, looking at his eyes, taking him in place when he felt he was trying to get away. “You are alive, Taichi, so you can stop being a dick about it.”</p><p>That seemed to work, because now Taichi was trembling in his hands, his breathing a mess. Yamato thought that he wanted to kiss him, if only to give him some of the air he seemed to need. But the <i>thought</i> alone was too stupid, too much, a lot of things would be at risk if he dared to do it, and it would have been stupidly <i>dangerous</i> to do so, so of course, of <i>fucking course</i>, it was Taichi who kissed him, instead. </p><p>The kiss was desperate, rough, as Taichi held Yamato on the shoulders, breathing hard - <i>Alive, not dead. Fucking alive </i>- before opening his lips with his tongue so Yamato could share his desperation with him.</p><p>After kissing for a long time, and silently thanking Koushiro for closing the curtains before they went to sleep, he held Taichi close and touched him everywhere, just to make sure he was there and not dead, as he had feared hours ago.</p><p>Taichi hummed at his touch, relaxing a little, still full of the nostalgia Yamato had seen in his eyes, so Yamato kept touching him and repeating in a quiet voice “You didn't die, you are alive. I have you.” </p><p>His hands found Taichi's pants and even if he felt that he was also hard, he didn't dare to touch him there. Taichi, being the bravest and most stupid boy in the world, understood his hesitation and took his hands on his. </p><p>“It's ok, Yama. I'm alive. “ He said, still with a sad smile on his face -Yamato really hated that smile-, guiding his hands inside his pants, inside his boxers, right to his hard c--</p><p>“What the <i>fuck</i>, Taichi” Yamato gasped, and then laughed when Taichi opened his fly so it was easier for Yamato to touch him there, inside his fucking pants, to feel the hotness of his skin on his hand. </p><p>“You are alive,” Yamato breathed into his ear, taking him with all his fingers and pulling a little bit, the way he would do it to himself in his room, “and I have you. Breathe.”</p><p>He didn't know if he meant to tell Taichi or himself, but it worked. He could sense - fucking <i>hear</i>- Taichi relaxing at the touch, full of pleasure.<br/>
Funnily, having Taichi in his hand made him feel invincible, as if he could do whatever he wanted. So he did, sliding his hand and trying to register every sound Taichi made in his ear - <i>Hot, alive, safe in his hands</i>- and it was fucking perfect.</p><p>Since Taichi was an idiot who didn’t know how to be kept still, he started moving on his own. “I want to touch you too,” he complained in a rough voice that filled Yamato's heart with something he didn’t understand.</p><p>Yamato laughed and made his movements faster and left kisses on Taichi’s collarbone as Taichi explored his way inside Yamato's shirt. Taichi was alive and touching him, showing no signs of leaving, and that somehow made him feel both thankful and overwhelmed. He really didn’t want to lose him. Ever. </p><p>“Idiot, stop thinking whatever the hell you are thinking and let me take you to my room.” Taichi demanded, with a mischievous smile, "Please."</p><p><i>How the hell are we supposed to go to your room</i>, Yamato thought, exasperated, <i>if all the fucking DigiDestined and the digimons are sleeping two meters away from us?</i> And what the fuck were they doing kissing in a place where they could get caught?</p><p>“No, no - ” he started, just as Taichi’s hand went up to his shoulders, inside his shirt, humming nonsense words into his jaw, “ - wait, no. They are gonna find out. We need to be careful.”</p><p>“We just need to hurry and get naked,” Taichi said, with his hands still caught inside his shirt. “It could be my room, the veranda, the fucking Odaiba beach - “ he laughed, finding his stupid joke funny - “ I don’t care.”</p><p>Yamato didn’t know what it was that made him give in to his requests, but somehow they got inside the apartment without making any noise and looked for a path to go to Taichi’s room. Luckily, everyone was sleeping - or at least pretending to- and Yamato hoped that Taichi didn’t notice that Takeru and Hikari were sleeping on the same fucking futon. <i>For God’s sake, Takeru.</i></p><p>They passed them and were almost at the other side of the room when Jou woke up, startled. “What are you doing awake?” he whispered, with half closed eyes. </p><p>“We are just going to the bathroom,” Yamato said, just as Taichi answered “We were hungry.” <i>Fucking idiot.</i> </p><p>Joe didn’t seem to find it strange, but waved his hand as if telling them to go, and made them promise him that they wouldn’t wake up the others.</p><p>When they finally got into Taichi’s room, Taichi was smiling like a maniac, like someone about to do something reckless. He was sure that Yamato would follow after him without hesitations. Which was true, very painfully so. </p><p>He couldn’t help it, really. Yamato had spent almost half his life risking everything he had in order to protect his brother and the other DigiDestined, and following his leader was something that felt completely natural at this point. Even if he liked to pretend to disagree sometimes, in the end he was always at Taichi’s side, hoping each time that they didn’t got killed.<br/>
So, <i>fuck him</i>, he didn’t bother to pretend he didn’t want him, he was his best friend, he felt their link in their <i>souls</i> and inside his pants, too-</p><p>“Yamato, are we going to kiss or you need to punch me again?” The bastard teased, and that was enough, this would be <i>another</i> one of the times where he would end up doing whatever the destiny had chosen him to do, like taking Taichi’s shirt off and kissing him like a crazy person.</p><p>Funnily enough, they didn’t make it to his bed. What they did was enjoy amazing handjobs right at Taichi’s door, pants just under their butts, rubbing themselves to the other, Yamato guiding their cocks with his hands and Taichi trying to keep them up, one of his hand on the door and the other in Yamato’s hair.</p><p>It had been fucking hot, ok. And it helped them relieve all the tension that had built up during those weeks, so it was natural that they got to sleep like babies after that. Taichi had tossed him a shirt and some pants, just before changing his own, smiling like he always did when they were together. </p><p>Nothing had changed. They were the same. Just that, this time, Taichi had been brave, as he always was, and Yamato just added another thing to the list of things that made this friendship amazing, a soul-level kind of link they both shared.</p><p>Yamato was a very, very good friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for some clueless TaiYama madness!!!! Their relationship will take some time to build, but don't worry, they are friends loololol </p><p>It's been 19830409 years since I wrote a fanfic. And it's the first time I publish one in English, too.<br/>I'm planning on writing the story behing TaiYama relationship up until the end of Digimon Adventure Kizuna, with little snipets of how their relationship progressed.</p><p>You can find me on Twitter, where i mostly rant in Spanish, Japanese and English :D (armoralchemist)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>